


Challenge Accepted

by wnelson001



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabiki Challenges Ranma.  Ranma foolishly accepts and looses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

Ranma Saotome splashes herself with hot water. The water flows over her body and lands all over the bathroom floor, soaking her from her large chest to dainty feet. Slowly, her shoulders begin to broaden a bit, and her chest becomes flattened and strong. Below, her waist becomes less curvy and narrower, and her arms and legs become lean with muscle. Lastly, Ranma’s vagina nearly vanishes, growing a penis in its place almost instantly. Ranma has returned to his natural, male form, which is only step one of Nabiki’s master plan.

“Is this seriously all you needed?” Ranma says, crossing his arms and running his fingers through his black hair, adjusting his bangs.

“Not exactly… see… I want to propose a challenge to you! You seem well-built in your female form, and you get awful girly… but…” Nabiki smiles, “you’ve been spending so much time as a woman! Did you forget how to be a man? Can you please like one?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Ranma blushes, “You mean like… sex?”

“Exactly like sex.”

“I dunno… I’ve never actually… you know,” Ranma says, “I’d want my first time to be… you know. Special, and with a girl at least.”

“Well, how about this… your first time… it can be with me!” Nabiki smiles. “You’re always acting like your tough-stuff, but now it’s time to prove it!”

“But… what about…”

“My sister? Don’t worry… you won’t even see me. Here, wear this!” Nabiki brings a blindfold out of her pocket. The red cloth is hard to see through and it’s quite soft. “Since I’m going to be your sister-in-law, you shouldn’t see me during this anyway.”

“Nabiki… I don’t know if I can…”

Nabiki places her finger on Ranma’s lips, leaning close, “Hush… it’ll be fun. Think of it as practice for when you get married to my sister.”

Nabiki’s breath is hot on Ranma’s neck. He shivers a bit as he feels his face flushing of all color, only to be immediately replenished by bright red blushing.

_What is she doing? Is this it? Will I finally become a… a man?! Oh man, her hand… what’s her hand doing!?_

Nabiki slowly runs her hand down to Ranma’s groin, rubbing her palm firmly against it. “We need this to get hard and excited, or else we won’t be able to do anything!”

Ranma watches as Nabiki’s hands gently work on his groin. His face begins to feel hot and a bead of sweat begins to ride down his temple. Unable to think of any other answer, Ranma shyly grins as Nabiki undresses him.

“Alright… I’ll prove that I’m good… not just good, the best!” Ranma says, clutching his fist.

“Mmm, good,” Nabiki grins, pushing Ranma to his back on the bathroom floor. His erection stands tall as Ranma watches Nabiki lean over him. The last thing in his vision is a flash of Nabiki’s sinister grin before the world around him turns black as the blindfold is placed on his face, tied around his head, leaving him blind to the world.

“Are you ready?” Nabiki giggles, straddling Ranma’s lower body as he lays nearly helpless on the floor.

“Y-yes… I think so.”

“Good,” Nabiki smiles.

There’s a short silence, so Ranma notices, before he can hear the sound of cloth plopping onto the floor. Soon, he feels his cock resting against something fleshy and warm. He immediately gasps, breathing a bit faster. _It’s her pussy… I… can feel it! It’s so warm! I’m too excited… please just sit on it!_

Nabiki stands up on her knees, lowering herself onto Ranma, slowly easing him into herself. She’s surprised by his length and girth – eight inches tall and two and a half around. It fills her nicely, making her blush instantly. Her pussy’s small hole gapes as it welcomes Ranma inside with no difficulty, save a slight pressure, but it only added to the pleasure.

“Mmgh, Ranma… I had no idea you were so big,” Nabiki blushes, her voice low and sultry.

“I… haha, th-thank you,” Ranma says, gasping from the sudden burst of pleasure that crashes into his nerves. His heart and his cock begin throbbing in unison.

Nabiki smiles as she looks down upon her blindfolded friend, lifting herself slowly and moaning slightly as she drops back down, pushing his cock further inside her. She grins as she rides again, and again; she picks herself up and lands down harder, riding faster.

“Aagh, God, this feels so good!” Ranma moans quietly, growling under his breath.

“Doesn’t it? Mmgh!” Nabiki moans, “Aagh… promise me… you won’t tell my sister?”

“You have my word… oh, God, your pussy muscles are so strong!” Ranma moans, blushing hard, gritting his teeth and allowing his body to succumb to the pleasure, “Nabiki… oh, God, Nabiki…”

“Ranma…” she moans, her eyes falling dim as she blushes. Leaning forward, Nabiki places her hands on Ranma’s chest, riding harder and faster, feeling her clit rubbing hard against the base of his thick, throbbing cock.

Ranma cautiously moves his hands blindly up Nabiki’s legs, feeling them; her legs are smooth and bare, but more so, they lead right up to her curvy, bouncing hips. He holds her hips gently and helps her ride harder. Sliding his hands further up Nabiki’s body, he comes to her rather large breasts. He can feel them bouncing, grazing the side of his palms.

“Ranma, I bet you wish you could see right now.”

“Oh God, you have no idea… this feels so good!”

“Hnngh!” Nabiki groans, feeling Ranma’s cock graze and grind against her G-Spot. She rides harder and leans her head back, closing her eyes, feeling her wet pussy moisten even more with Ranma’s precum, “I’m… gonna cum!”

“Do it… I want to feel it on my cock!” Ranma says, only a slight hesitation in his voice.

“I’m… I’m gonna-agh-aaagh!” Nabiki moans, squeezing her eyes shut as her cum sprays from her slit, coating Ranma’s cock in her silky, wet juices, “Mmmgh, wow… that’s the first challenge…” Nabiki moans, raising her wrist to her brow and wiping her forehead as she waits for the room to stop spinning. “You’re big enough.”

“What about me? I haven’t cum yet! Unngh, please… don’t… leave me here without…”

“Relax! There’s no way I’ll deny you that pleasure,” Nabiki smiles. “Now, for the second challenge. Akane is attracted to females, you know… so sometimes you’ll need to be in your female form.”

“I can do that already!” Ranma grunts, thrusting his hips slowly at nothing, aching to be relieved, “So what the last challenge?”

“Not so fast,” Nabiki giggles. She stands and leans over her bathroom sink, grabbing a cup and turning on the cold water.

Ranma hears the water running, and immediately he knows what’s going to happen. Through his blindfold, he can only make out shades of light, leaving him blind, but the sound of water meant one thing.

Nabiki is going to turn him back into a female.

Ranma feels the cold water splash onto his body, and in an instant, his chest swells into two, voluptuous breasts. His once throbbing, stiff cock vanishes, and in its place is a swollen, wet pussy, reddened with desire. His black hair turning into a vibrant, rich red.

His once taller, male form is now a bit shorter and his female form is complete. With curves in the right places and slender arms and legs, perky, large breasts and a slim, strong stomach, Ranma remains blindfolded, his legs spread and his shaven pussy inviting any and all to give him pleasure.

“How will you do anything? You can’t change genders like I can… how are we gonna do this challenge?”

Ranma asks. He listens to the sounds around him and can hear Nabiki moving around, almost like she’s getting dressed, “Hey, you’re not just leaving, are you?”

“No, of course not!” Nabiki smiles, slipping a strap-on up onto her hips and flicking at the thick, black dildo on her groin, “Just hold still. I have something that’ll make you feel good. Remember… this is a challenge. My sister loves girls that are squirters, so if you can do that, you pass.”

“Please… just make this aching go away!” Ranma begs, bucking his hips and reaching down to his pussy, rubbing gently at the outsides of his labia.

Nabiki pins Ranma’s hands up over his head and aims the strap-on at his pussy. She brings the toy closer to Ranma’s entrance until it firmly presses against the tiny entrance. Ranma gasps and blushes hard as he feels the pressure of the strap-on getting more intense.

“You’re pretty tight,” Nabiki smiles, “That’s good! But… Akane won’t notice that. For the challenge, we’ll need to loosen you up a bit. You ready to give up?” With a smirk, Nabiki pushes the strap-on all the way in, making Ranma scream in a bit of pain. To calm him, she begins to massage Ranma’s breasts. Taking him by surprise, the soothing, sensual touch calms his pain, and even arouses him a bit more, thrusting harder and faster.

“I’ll never lose this challenge!” Ranma scolds, grunting against the slowly dying pain. Soon, he begins to feel waves upon waves of pleasure inside himself, “Oh, Nabiki… this feels so... aagh! Is this what girls feel all the time when they have sex?” Ranma smiles, biting his bottom lip, stretching out his arms and legs, widening his legs a bit more, “Ooh, this… ooh, God! Yes!” Ranma moans beneath Nabiki’s thrusting. His pussy juices help the strap-on slip deeper inside him; his nipples harden beneath Nabiki’s touch, growing more sensitive. All Ranma can do is moan in pleasure.

Nabiki reaches down from Ranma’s breast and rubs against his clit, thrusting harder and rubbing quickly in small, fast circles. Enslaved by the lust and overwhelmed with pleasure, Ranma can only moan and squirm as his juices flow from his pussy and his orgasm builds.

“God, I just wanna cum!” Ranma blushes, groaning with pleasure.

“Oh, you will… give it time. I’m just going to make sure the door is closed all the way,” Nabiki smiles, pulling slowly out of Ranma as she stands, heaving toward the door. She opens the bathroom door and leaves, taking the strap-on off and stuffing it under her bed. She opens the front door to her house, and one by one, men of all sizes enter, taking their shoes off and handing Nabiki large folds of money.

“Right in the back there, thanks!” Nabiki smiles, taking the folds one by one off of each passing man. At least for men enter the bathroom at once, closing the door behind them.

“Nabiki, thank God… I don’t’ think I can hold back… please… I’m so horny!” Ranma begs, squirming in place, raising her pussy to the men who’ve entered.

The men say nothing but grin to each other. One by one, they pull their cocks out of their clothing and step all around Ranma.

The biggest man gets to his knees before Ranma, lifting his hips and rubbing the head of his cock firmly against Ranma’s thick, slippery clitoris.

“Oh, yeah! Nabiki… this feels… mmgh! Don’t stop!” Ranma grins, breathing harder. Suddenly, Ranma feels the man slip his cock inside him. Thinking it was the toy again, Ranma can only squirm in delight, feeling relieved to have been filled with cock again.

As the first man thrusts his cock inside Ranma, he releases a soft, satisfied grunt. Caught in the moment of pleasure, Ranma doesn’t notice that it is no longer Nabiki taking him in his woman form. As a second, shorter man kneels down and places Ranma’s hand on his thick, fleshy cock, he takes notice right away.

“Wait… two cocks? N-Nabiki?” Ranma says, blushing as his body tenses, making the larger man want to thrust faster. “Th-this isn’t Nabiki!? Who… why are… aagh! Mmmgh!” Ranma moans, unable to speak clearly.

_This feeling! It’s too amazing… what is going on? My hand… it’s… wet?_ Ranma feels the shorter man using his hand to stroke. The man lets go and Ranma can’t help but continue. Running his hand up and down the fleshy, warm rod manes the man precum, dampening Ranma’s palms. A third man does the same to his left hand.

_I’m stroking two cocks? And someone is fucking me! Who is it? I can’t see… but… I don’t care. Oh, this feeling! I love this feeling! I feel like… the hottest girl ever! This can’t be real… oh, God!_

Ranma strokes the two men at his sides while spreading his legs wider so the man inside him can go faster. The larger man runs his hands up and down Ranma’s body, up to his breasts and back down. Ranma can focus on nothing else, not even when a fourth man straddles over Ranma, pushing his cock into his mouth.

_In my mouth?! I’m being fucked and now I’m supposed to blow this guy? Something… about this female body… it’s like I want to!_

Nabiki smiles as she watches Ranma become piled on top of, and if that wasn’t enough, there were four other men waiting just outside for their turn. Watching Ranma stroke two dicks at once made her grin to herself.

_This is an excellent way to make money! Ranma is smoking hot in her female form! I wonder how much I could charge for a regular “membership” or sorts… this is going to take some planning out._ Nabiki closes the bathroom door and tends to the other men waiting outside.

“Yes! Yes, harder! Please! Ohh, God, your cock is so hard!” Ranma moans, praising the men before the fourth man shoves his cock back in his mouth. He can taste the saltiness of his precum dripping down his throat. Soon, he feels himself being moved about as the fourth man gets off of her; the fourth man slips beneath her and balances Ranma on top of him. Adjusting his cock, he slips it into his tight, virgin asshole.

“Aagh! It’s so tight! How will it all f-fit!?” Ranma moans, feeling the cock making its way deeper and deeper into her asshole.

The first man thrusts harder, moaning on top of Ranma as he sucks one of his nipples. Ranma is inspired to stroke the other two men faster. She feels the man on her left getting harder, and soon, his cock pulsates, throbbing hard. Ranma’s left hand becomes warm and wet.

“Aagh, I’m cumming! Where you want it!?” the man yells, unable to restrain himself. His cum flies from his cock and lands in Ranma’s hair, dripping down his neck.

“We can cum on her?! Fuck yes!” shouts the other man in Ranma’s right hand. Ranma strokes faster and feels the cum dripping slowly down his flesh. He moans and groans in deep pleasure as the two men in his ass and pussy thrust and grind harder, moaning and filling her from both holes. “I’m cumming, too!” the other man groans.

“Yes… I want it on me! All over!” Ranma moans ravenously, aiming the man’s penis at his chest and spraying his cum all over his chest and belly.

“Man, this chick is crazy! Ooh, my cock is so hard, damn! You have such a tight ass!” the guy beneath Ranma says. The two men on either side of Ranma only watch as he gets fucked by two men at once. They stroke their cocks and watch as Ranma moans, rubbing the semen all over his skin, massaging his breasts with their seed.

“Fuck me! Yes! Stuff me with your massive cocks! Uunngh! Why is this is s-so amazing?!” Ranma moans, screaming in pure pleasure as the men fuck him faster and harder. The man on top of him rubs at Ranma’s clit, making him buck his female hips and spray small amounts of his womanly juices onto the man’s rather large cock.

“I’m gonna cum,” says the man in Ranma’s ass, “I’m cumming!”

“Fill me up… I want to feel it inside me, too!” Ranma squeals, blushing hard and pinching his tender nipples.

“Man, I… aagh!” the man on Ranma’s right moans, spraying him again with his cum, covering the left breast his hot, sticky seed.

“Yes, oh, yes!” Ranma moans, smiling, moaning in pleasure as he feels his ass filling with hot, thick cum. It slowly oozes out of his ass and onto the balls of the man on top, who only keeps thrusting, grunting and sweating.

“I’m about to cum… where…d-do you…”

“Inside… cum inside me, please!” Ranma begs as the man on his left covers his ribs in his cum. Ranma moans and smiles happily, covered in the cum of two strange men, being filled to the brim and fucked mercilessly by two more. Cum drips down his young, female body and leaves Ranma feeling warm and wet. He notices that it doesn’t turn him back into a female, so he enjoys every single second. “Cum inside me, now!”

“Damn! This slut really likes cock! Haha! Here… H-here it comes! I’m cumming!” the man moans, his cum spraying hard inside Ranma. Moaning and screaming, Ranma feels a strange building sensation. Orgasm builds as he breathes harder, louder, moaning viciously before he screams in pleasure, his pussy throbbing intensely as he sprays his female cum out onto the man’s cock and all over both of their laps.

Cumming feels like a dream. An instant high that was more than legal to have – Ranma cums hard for the first time, gushing his juices all over himself. The man pulls out quickly and splashes more of his cum onto Ranma’s body, adding more to his suit of honor – the cum of many men.

As the men clean themselves off and leave the bathroom, Nabiki enters the bathroom and closes the door, locking it. She leans down and removes the blindfold from Ranma’s eyes and smiles at him.

“So, how did that feel?” Nabiki smiles.

“Well,” Ranma blushes, “I’ve… felt things I’ve never felt before! My pussy was… so… full!” he blushes deeply, “I-I’m still leaking their cum! I don’t think I can get pregnant or anything, but… wow. I… I loved being stuffed!” _I… would love to be stuffed all over! Harder, too!_

“That’s good… how about if you did this full time?” Nabiki smiles, pointing to a hidden camera inside the slightly-open mirror cabinet pointed right at Ranma.

“W-what? You filmed this!?” Ranma shrieks, grabbing a towel and slapping it onto his cum-sticky, busty body, “How dare you! How could you do that?!”

“A girl’s gotta make money! And here’s your share. Fifty percent,” Nabiki smiles, handing over a rather large wad of money with a shameless glint in her eye.

“I’m not taking that.”

“You must… if I’m going to publish the video online… you’ll need to…”

Ranma interrupts, “Online!? What?! Do you have any idea what that’ll do to my masculinity?!”

“Nothing! Your female form hides your male identity, remember?” Nabiki smiles.

“Not to my father!”

“Your father is a panda and doesn’t use the internet,” Nabiki smiles, raising a finger to Ranma’s nipples, “Besides… you enjoyed that. Look at you. You’re blushing like a school girl! Come on, please?”

Ranma looks down at himself beneath his towel. His glistening body was covered in the cum of not just one man, but four! Four men found him attractive and out of it, he had the best, most intense sex he’d ever gotten, even if it was just his first time!

“I… I did love it. Okay! But this is only between us okay!? I don’t want my family or people I train with to know about any of this stuff!” Ranma demands.

“You have my word!” Nabiki smiles, standing up and tucking away her half of the money, “Now clean yourself up. You’ve got four more men here to see you.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ranma says, blushing hard securing the blindfold back onto his face. _Oh man, oh man! What am I doing?! I don’t care… make me cum again! I want to cum harder this time! Harder and better! Ooh, hurry up and get in here! That camera better be rolling for this one!_

 


End file.
